monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Melody Carver
Melody Carver is a character exclusive to the ''Monster High'' novel series by Lisi Harrison. She does not appear in any webisodes or on the Monster High website. Melody in the Monster High books Melody is a siren. She once had a large nose, which her plastic surgeon father fixed for her, both for cosmetic reasons and to help her breathe better (though it's implied that it was also for them to keep the family's image). The family also moved to Salem, Oregon to help with her asthma, and Melody has to start at a new school, Merston High. She was going to be named Melanie but her mother had a sinus infection and the nurse heard (Melody). After Jackson ditches her, she befriends normies Bekka and Haylee, who hate monsters and even help Bekka's boyfriend Brett to hunt them down. Melody discovers Jackson's secret by eavesdropping on a conversation between him and his mother, and records his transformation on her iPhone. Despite that he is a monster, she decides to be his girlfriend Bekka discovers the video on Melody's iPhone and threatens to leak the video if Melody does not bring Frankie to her within 48 hours. Melody teams up with DJ and Frankie at the end of the book to keep Jackson safe and help Frankie earn the forgiveness of the adult RADs. During the second book she forms NUDI (Normies Uncool with Discriminating Idiots), along with Brett, after he got out of his shock from Frankie. They make 'The Ghoul Next Door' to help the Normie community deal that RAD's exsist among them. Only to be sabotaged by Bekka (who was helping Cleo at the time), making it a fear propaganda film instead, forcing the RAD children to go under house arrest again. At the end of the second book, Manu, one of Cleo's family's servants, mistakes Melody for a relative of a woman he calls Marina and tells her to pass his greeting. He tells her Marina has a large nose and that triggers Melody's questioning whether she could have been adopted. Not only that, but this woman Marina is a siren with an incredibly beautiful and hypnotic voice, just like Melody's. By the 3rd book she grows feathers, and by the end of the book she recived a letter of why Marina gave Melody up for adoption, thus confirming her RAD status. As a siren she is a bird-woman so it's unsure whether or not she'll be capable of the power of flight in the future. According to Marina's letter, she gave Melody up so Melody could grow up to have a free will of her own, free of Marina's powerful influence. Marina still loves Melody very deeply though. It was in fact Doctor Carver who fixed Marina's nose after she broke it playing football, and that's how she found out that the Carvers were looking to adopt. Personality Melody is sweet and sometimes shy. She tends to be very awkward but she is also very deep. One of Melody's biggest regrets was giving up her old nose. She's very significant for the fact that she stands for today's society of being judged because they're different. Melody is in love with Jackson and does not believe in monsters at first. She soon believes that RADs are good natured creatures who are misjudged individuals. She has asthma problems and likes to wear comfortable clothes. By book 3, she's more confident in herself, having fully accepted who she is and realizing her status amongst her fellow RADs as a siren. By book 4, we find that she likes and knows most of the 90s music lyrics. Physical Description Melody has long black hair, grey eyes and a "perfect nose and teeth", according to Ghoulia in Chapter 13: Slow and Tell; her nose was surgically altered by her father, who was a plastic surgeon. She is also "completely uncomfortable with her own looks, as apparent from her ill-fitting hoodies in unassuming colors." By the 3rd book feathers start to fall around her all the time. they are olive and brown with a black paterned middle and gold tips. It could be assumed that her large nose and former fang-like teeth could've been for the fact that sirens are bird-like sea nymphs and also predatorily creatures. Being said, it's unknown if Melody will gain the power of true flight or talons/claws. Relationships Family * Glory (adoptive mother) * Beau (adoptive father) * Candace (adoptive sister) * Marina (birth mother) Friends * Bekka - Melody's ex-friend * Haylee - Also a ex-friend. Bekka's mousey friend, helped Bekka backstab her, then defriends Bekka in the 3rd book. * Frankie - Becomes her friend at the end of the first book. * Billy - An invisible boy who later becomes friends with Melody. * Brett- Co-founder of NUDI. * Cleo - Befriends her at the end of the second book. Formally bitter rivals. * Jackson - Melody's boyfriend and first person she meets in Salem. Romance Melody falls in love with Jackson but his other half DJ Hyde isn't interested in her because he likes Frankie. Nonetheless, she and Jackson become a couple by the end of the first book. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Book-only characters